ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 040
"The Irresistible Voices Part 1" is the 40th episode of the series. Featured Duel: Pinkie Pie and Rarity vs. Aria and Sonata Turn 1: Rarity Rarity draws. She then Normal Summons "Gem-Knight Sapphire" (0/2100) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card.￼ Turn 2: Aria Aria draws. She then activates "Alluring Melody" to Special Summon "Alluring Pop Idol" (2300/1200) in Attack Position. "Alluring Pop Idol" attacks and destroys "Gem-Knight Sapphire". Since "Alluring Pop Idol" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Rarity equal to the Level of her destroyed monster x100. "Gem-Knight Sapphire" is Level 4 (Rarity 4000 > 3600). She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Balloonimal Elephant" with "Balloonimal Fish" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Gajamina" (2700/1300) in Attack Position. Aria activates her face-down "Alluring Backup" to Special Summon four "Backup Singer Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of a "Backup Singer Token", the opponent's monsters must attack all of them before attacking any other monster. Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Gajamina", it can attack all monsters Aria controls. "Balloonimal Gajamina" attacks and destroys all four "Backup Singer Tokens" and "Alluring Pop Idol" (Aria 4000 > 3600). She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Sonata Sonata draws. She then Normal Summons "Melody Mistress" (800/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Reversed Frequency" to swap the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field ("Balloonimal Gajamina": 2700/1300 > 1300/2700; "Melody Mistress": 800/2000 > 2000/800). "Melody Mistress" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Gajamina" (Pinkie 4000 > 3300). Since "Melody Mistress" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step via its own effect. Turn 5: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Brilliant Fusion" to send "Gem-Knight Alexandrite", "Gem-Knight Garnet" and "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" from her Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", it gains 100 ATK for every "Gem-Knight" monster in Rarity's Graveyard. There are currently four ("Gem-Knight Master Diamond": 2900 > 3300/2500). "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" attacks and destroys "Melody Mistress". She then Sets a card. Turn 6: Aria Aria draws. She then activates "Unified Stage". Now once per turn, she can Normal Summon one Level 5 or higher monster by banishing the same number of monsters from her Deck equal to the number of Tributes required. She then uses this effect to banish "Alluring Siren" from her Deck and Normal Summon "Power Ballad Performer" (2200/1800) in Attack Position without Tributing. She then Sets a card. Turn 7: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Shuffle Party" to force all players to shuffle their hand into their Decks and draw the same number of cards returned. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse all three "Balloonimal Dogs" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Cerberus" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Balloonimal Cerberus" attacks and destroys "Power Ballad Performer" (Aria 3600 > 2800). She then Sets a card. Turn 8: Sonata Sonata draws. She then activates "Dimensional Revival" to pay 1000 Life Points (Sonata 4000 > 3000) and allow Aria to Special Summon "Alluring Siren" (0/0) from her Removed From Play Zone in Attack Position. She then activates "Duet" to Special Summon "Alluring Siren" from her Deck in Attack Position. Aria activates her face-down "Cut-In" to activate the effect of her monster this turn. She then activates the effect of "Alluring Siren" to discard one card and gain control of "Balloonimal Cerberus" and increase the ATK and DEF of "Alluring Siren" by the ATK and DEF of "Balloonimal Cerberus" ("Alluring Siren": 0/0 > 3000/3000). Aria activates the effect of her "Alluring Siren" to discard one card and gain control of "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" and increase the ATK and DEF of "Alluring Siren" by the ATK and DEF of "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" ("Alluring Siren": 0/0 > 2900/2500). The Monsters they gained control of cannot attack. The duel continues in the next episode...